


Check In

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Case Fic, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs checks in with Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-Abby2_zps199249ad.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Normal."

"Abbs?" Gibbs asked as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm working on it!" She immediately replied. "Your bad guy was seriously sharp about cars. I mean he really knew how to cover his tracks! I've been over the entire engine block once already and I haven't found anything out of the ordinary, but I know that's not the kind of answer you want, so I'm about to start my second run."

"Anything else?" He asked, setting down a CaffPow on the desk.

She took a giant gulp of the drink before saying, "Ballistics is running on the shell casing as we speak, and so is DNA off of the gum Tony stepped on. As soon as one of my babies lets me know, I'll let you know!"

"Thank you, Abbs." Gibbs said, walking back towards the elevator. As the doors began to close, Abby flashed him a thumbs up. Smiling, Gibbs headed back to MTAC.


End file.
